Bayezid-ı Bistami
Bâyezid-î Bistâmî ya da Tayfur Ebû Yezîd el-Bûstâmî (Farsça بايزيد بسطامى), (d.804, Bistam - ö. 874 - 877/878), Fars İslam alimi ve Allah dostudur. thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb|352px thumb thumb Konu başlıkları http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bayezid-%C4%B1_Bistami# gizle *1 Yaşam öyküsü **1.1 Sufilik'teki "Fenâ Fî’Allah" ve "Bekâ Bî’Allah" mertebeleri *2 Etkinliği **2.1 Neslinden Anadolu'ya göç edenler ve Horasan erenleri **2.2 Nakşîbendîliğin silsilelerindeki yeri ve ehemmiyeti *3 Kaynakça *4 Bibiyografya *5 Dış bağlantılar Yaşam öyküsü[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Günümüzde İran'ın Semnan Eyaleti'nde bulunan Bistam şehrinde 804 yılında doğmuştur. Künyesi, Ebû Yezîd'dir. İsmi Tayfûr, babasının adı Îsâ'dır. Kabri yine Bistam'da bulunmaktadır. Dedesi İslâmiyeti sonradan kabul etmiş olan bir Zerdüşt[1] idi. Dedesinin Adam, Tayfur ve Ali isminde üç oğlu vardı. Hepsi de zühd (zâhid) hayâtı yaşamayı seçmiş kişiler olarak tanınıyorlardı. Bayezid, Tayfur'un oğlu olarak dünyaya geldi. Çocukluğunun çoğunu evde ve camiide tek başına geçirmekteydi. Yalnız bir yaşantısı olmasına rağmen evine sık sık Sufilik üzerinde tartışmak maksadıyle ziyaretçileri kabul etmekteydi. Allah ile başbaşa kalmak amacıyle tüm Dünyevî arzularını terk etmiş (Melamilik-Kalenderîlik) bir şekilde zühd hayâtı sürdürmekteydi. Sufilik'teki "Fenâ Fî’Allah" ve "Bekâ Bî’Allah" mertebeleri[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] :Ana maddeler: Nakşibendi Tarikatı, Mevlevîlik, Alevîler, Bektaşilik Tarikatı, ve Panenteizm Neticede bu yaşam tarzı Bayezid'in "Kendinde Yok Olma" hâli olarak ifâde edilebilecek olan bir ruh haline bürünmesiyle sonuçlandı. Bu durum sufilikte "Kişinin Allah'a en yakın olduğu ruh hâli" olan "Fenâ Fî’Allah" yâni (Allah’ta yok olma) mertebesi olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Allah'a karşı olan hislerini çok sâmîmi ve açık yüreklilikle dile getirmesinden dolayı''"Beyâzıd"'' tarihte ilk kez "Sarhôş Sûfî" lâkabı ile anılan kişi oldu. Kendisi tarihteki en etkin mistiklerden biri olarak tanınmaktadır. Allah'a olan aşırı sevgisinden dolayı da Allah aşkından başka tüm Dünya nimetlerini terk etmek suretiyle de "Bekâ Bî’Allah" yâni (Allah’la var olma/Allah’la bir olma) kavramlarını ortaya atan sufi olarak hatırlanmaktadır. Ayrıca bakınız: En-el Hak, Hallâc-ı Mansûr, Muhyiddin İbn Arabi, Ömer İmâdüddîn Nesîmî ile Hurûfîlik Etkinliği[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Kendisinden önce sufilik sadece "sofuluk" ve "itaat" üzerine dayanmaktaydı. İlâhî Aşk’ın sufiliğe kazandırılması onun sâyesinde gerçekleşti. On iki imamlardan olan Musa el-Kâzım[2] ile Ali er-Rıza'ya karşı sâmimîyyet ve muhabbet beslemekteydi. Ali er-Rıza[3] tarafından talebeliğe kabul edildi. 874/878 tarihinde vefât ettiğinden, aynı devirde yaşamış olduğu İmam Muhammad at-Taki (ö.835 CE), İmam Ali Naki (ö.868 CE), ve İmam Hasan el-Askerî (ö.874 CE) ile de muhtemelen tanışmıştı. On iki imamlara karşı beslenen saygı ve sevginin kendisinden sonra gelen Ebû’l Hassan Harakânî, Hace Abdullah el-Ensari, ve Ebû’l Kâsım Gûrganî gibi halefleri sayesinde muhafaza edilmesinde de etkin payının olduğunu bu şâhsiyetlerin yaptırmış oldukları ibâdethanelerde on iki imamların isimlerinin de yazılmış olmasından anlaşılmaktadır.[4] Neslinden Anadolu'ya göç edenler ve Horasan erenleri[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Torunlarından İsa ve Musa İran Horasan'ından Anadolu'ya göç etmişlerdir. İlk önceleri Hatay'ın Kırıkhan ilçesinde ikamet etmişler, sonraları kendilerine verilen vazife gereği Anadolu'nun iç taraflarına göç etmek istemişler ve Kırıkhan'dan iki kardeş ayrılmışlardır. Kırıkhan halkı kardeşlerin gitmelerini istemedikleri için kardeşlerden İsa'yı orada şehit etmişlerdir. Şeyh İsa Türbesi Kırıkhan'ın Alabeyli Köyünün kuzeyindedir. İlçe merkezine 4 kilometre uzaklıkta bir tepe üzerindedir. Diğer kardeş (Şeyh Musa) Tokatın, Zile ilçesine gelerek burada irşadına devam etmiştir. Halen Burada yatmaktadır ve torunlarının Zile'de yaşamakta olduğu kanısı yaygındır. Halk arasında Beyazıbesten (Şeyh Ethem Çelebi camii) adı ile bilinen ziyaret yeri Zile merkezinde Ali Kadı Mahallesi'nde olup çevre halkı tarafından baş ve göz ağrıları ile çeşitli dilekler için ziyaret edilen yerlerdendir. Zile de Şeyh Ethem Çelebi (Beyazıbesten) camiinde bulunan Muhammedin mübarek hırka-ı şerifleri Cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında muhafaza edilemeyeceği bahanesi ve Zilelilerin de yeterince sahip çıkmaması yüzünden önce Tokat a 17.09.1944' tarihinde ise Ankara ya götürülmüştür. Halen Ankara Etnoğrafya Müzesindedir. Veysel Karani, Bâyezid-î Bistâmî ye intikal etmiş ve silsile yoluyla bu zamana kadar gelmiştir. Nakşîbendîliğin silsilelerindeki yeri ve ehemmiyeti[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Tüm Nakşibendî silsilelerinde altıncı sırada yer almaktadır. ;Tâhirî(T) / Gafori-Mûceddidî(G) / Mûceddidî-Sirajia(M) / Süleymanî(S) / Khâlidî(K) / Hakkânî(H) / Dağıstan Mûceddîdî-Khâlidîye-Mahmûdîye(D) Nakşibendî Silsile-Altın Zincirlerindeki konumu :Ana maddeler: Nakşibendiye, Tarikât, Halidiye, Gümüşhanevi Dergahı, ve Silsile-i saadat Aşağıdaki tabloda Nakşibendiye'nin farklı kollarına ait altın zincirler (Silsile-i saadat) listelenmiştir. #(T) : Tâhirî #(G) : Gafori-Mûceddidî #(M) : Mûceddidî-Sirajia #(S) : Süleymanî #(K) : Hâlidî #(H) : Hakkânî #(D) : Dağıstan Mûceddîdî-Hâlidîye-Mahmûdîye Bunlar sırası ile yukarıda tanımlanan sembollerle gösterilmiştir. "Bayezîd-î Bistâmî" bu silsilelerin tamamında altıncı sırada yer almaktadır. Kaynakça[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] #^ Abu'l-Qasim Al-Qushayri, "Al-qushayri's Epistle on Sufism: Al-risala Al-qushayriyya Fi 'ilm Al-tasawwuf", Translated by Alexander D. Knysh, Garnet & Ithaca Press, 2007. pg 32 #^ The Heirs of the Prophet: Charisma and Religious Authority in Shi'ite Islam By Liyakat N. Takim, p.69 #^ “Hacegan Hanedani”, by H. L. Shushud, Istanbul 1958. Originally published in “Systematics”Volume 6, No. 4 March 1969 by J. G. Bennett #^ Abdullah Ansari Shrine Complex, Herat, Afghanistan Abdullah Ansari Shrine Complex, Herat, Afghanistan Bibiyografya[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] *Ritter, H. "Abū Yazīd (Bāyazīd) Tayfūr B. Īsā B. Surūshān al- Bistāmī." Encyclopaedia of Islam, Second Edition. Edited by: P. Bearman, Th. Bianquis, C.E. Bosworth, E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2009. Brill Online. Augustana. 28 September 2009 Brill Online *Quasem, Muhammad Abul. "Al-Ghazali's evaluation of Abu Yazid al-Bistami and his disapproval of the mystical concepts of..." Asian Philosophy 3.2 (Oct. 1993): 143. Academic Search Premier. EBSCO. Augustana College, Rock Island, IL. 28 Sep. 2009 EBSCO Support Site *Majaddedi, Jawid A. "Getting Drunk with Abu Yazid or Staying Sober with Junayd: The Creation of Popular Typology of Sufism" bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies (Nov. 2003): pg 1-13. *Sells, Michael A., ed. Early Islamic Mysticism. New Jersey: Paulist, 1996. Print. *Böwering,Gerhard. BESṬĀMĪ BĀYAZĪD. "Encyclopædia Iranica Online, 2005, available at www.iranicaonline.org. Dış bağlantılar[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] *Biography of Bayazid al-Bistami in Urdu *Biography of Bayazid al-Bistami *Bayazid's Tomb in Iran *Banglapedia article of Bastami *[http://www.nimatullahi.org/journal/bayazidian Bayazidian Sufism: Annihilation without Ritual - Article by Alireza Nurbakhsh in SUFI: a journal of Sufism] *The Naqshbandiya Khalidiya Haqqaniya Tariqa in Italy |} Kategoriler: *Sufiler *Mutasavvıflar *Evliyalar